Permanently Bonded
by WinterSonata123
Summary: There is a time when people stop thinking. There is a time when people put aside logic and they are carried away by this special feeling and forget the rest of the world. This is the time they fall in love. Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Now, this is the first chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world or the people that you know from the books. However, I do own Angela Estane and her story.**

**A/N: ****From now on, I will not mention the disclaimer again, because it is boring and you all get the picture. :P**

**Also, my mother tongue is not English, so excuse me for any inconvenience you might experience as far as the language is concerned.**

**Moreover****, this is my first fan fic, so excuse me for my inexperience as well.**

**Finally, there might be some confusion between ****Angela Estane**** and ****Angelina Johnson,**** so keep in mind that I am only talking about ****ANGELA ESTANE****, the OC character.**

**Thanks to my beta Lyratearsx!! You're wonderful!**

**It is not fluffy at all, but be patient. I needed to get started with the story with something easy for me to write, that is the departure in Platform 9 and ¾. Cliché, I know. :P Enjoy!**

"OK, mum…Yes, I will be careful…And yes I'll be doing my homework every day…Yes, I will make sure that I send letters every week… Don't worry." Angela Estane said in an exasperated voice, while rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

Her mother, Arianna, had been reminding her of the things that she shouldn't forget while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her father, Rodolfo, a tall and handsome man, shot an apologetic look in her direction and Angela returned it with a nervous one. However, her mother failed to notice these, as she was rambling about what her daughter had to do in school.

Finally, Angela shook her head and raised her voice. "Mum, you're rambling! Be serious! I'm 16 and I'm doing this for the sixth time; I'm used to it! Plus, you're embarrassing me!" she said, her brows furrowed.

In return, her mum answered in a bossy tone "Angelina Juliet Estane!"

This made Angela stand still; her mother never called her by her full name, unless she was annoyed.

"You will never talk to your mother like that! You will pay attention to what I'm saying whether you like it or not!"

After she said this, she received a cold glare from her daughter, who crossed her arms in front of her and tapped her foot on the stony ground of the station.

_Merlin_! she thought. _Mum can be so overprotective sometimes!_

Then her father looked into his daughter's eyes, which were identical to his, and he said, "Angela, your mother is right, you shouldn't be rude to her."

With this, Angela was ready to object, but her father raised his hand in order to stop her and turned to his wife.

"And you, darling, shouldn't be so overprotective! Let her breathe sometimes, alright?"

Both women looked at him, quite pleased, and then smiled at each other.

"Now-" the man continued, "where in Merlin's beard is your brother, Angela? He said he would take the day off today! I don't see him anywhere, though."

Angela shook her head and said, "I don't know. He should be here by now! Maybe he got…delayed."

After she said this, all three of them shared an amused look. They knew that 'delayed' meant that his girlfriend, Jessica, kept him… busy.

However, it wasn't long before Luciano showed up with red cheeks.

"Speak of the devil!" Angela exclaimed and gave him a warm hug, which her brother returned with a kiss on her cheek. He then gave their mother a hug while their father patted him on the back.

"Good to see you Luciano, boy…" said Rodolfo.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. I'm sorry that I'm late. I got sort of…delayed," Luciano answered, scratching the back of his head.

The rest of them couldn't help but chuckle.

Angela put her hands in her pockets and examined the station. It hadn't changed in the slightest. The train was waiting impatiently for the students who would soon be heading to Hogwarts. She could see parents bidding their children goodbye and some older students kissing in the corners. Indeed, it hadn't changed at all!

Her eyes fell on a small crowd of people. Most had bright red hair, but there was also a girl with bushy hair, a boy with messy black hair, a woman with pink hair and some others. That would be the Weasley family with the famous Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The rest of the people, though, she didn't recognize. She could also see the mischievous twins of the family, laughing at each other while planning another prank, undoubtedly. She snorted at this; she had never understood what could be fun about playing jokes on others and sometimes putting them in danger!

She quickly waved these thoughts off her head, as it was time for departure. Her mum nearly cried as Angela hugged her.

"Come on, mum! I will be alright, I promise!" said Angela, trying to calm her down, but to no avail.

Then, she turned to her father and hugged him too.

"Make sure you study hard this year-" he began, but Angela interrupted him.

"Dad, you know I will…"

"I know, I know! I'm just saying…Oh! And be careful of those males, Angie. You have no idea what they are capable of!" he teased and winked at her, gaining another rolling of Angela's eyes.

Finally, she turned to Luciano and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you," she said simply, and they shared a warm smile.

However, he whispered in her ear when their parents were not looking, "if and only IF, your mind wanders on a guy, then he'd better be worth it. If he isn't, he'll pay!"

His words made Angela feel even more embarrassed, since they had all made a big deal of the 'romance thing' so she just said, "oh shut it…"

She headed towards the train, and when she was on it and it started to move, she ran towards a window and waved her family until they were too far behind and she could barely recognize them.

**A/N: ****As I mentioned above, this is my first fan fic, so surprisingly, I would LOVE constructive criticism! Be cruel, don't be afraid! But keep it mild. Read & Review!**

**In Chapter 2 there is the train ride and the introduction of some new characters as well as the Sorting and the Feast. Please, be patient; in Chapter 3 Angela and Fred meet each other for the first time. **

**Sorry for the rambling, but I'm just too excited. I'll shut up now. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: OK, so, here we are in Chapter 2 where, as I mentioned in the previous one, we have the train ride, the Sorting an****d, of course, the Feast! Thanks to my beta Lyratearsx!! Enjoy!**

Angela walked past the train compartments looking for a particular one with a certain girl inside it- her best friend, Jane. They had been practically family since their first year at Hogwarts, after they had bumped on each other in the Hogwarts Express. While Jane was a very amusing person to be with- very funny, loud, enthusiastic and very caring- Angela was quite the opposite- quiet, shy, serious and unsociable. Jane was also brave, being in Gryffindor, whereas Angela was in Ravenclaw. Angela had the brains and Jane had the guts. It was the perfect match.

She finally found the compartment she was looking for and opened the door, smiling widely. There she found Jane, with her wand in one hand and her hair in the other, which was slowly turning from dirty blond to bright pink!

"What the bloody hell are you doing to that head of yours?" she exclaimed, quite worried that her friend had gone nuts.

"Hello to you too, Angelina!" Jane answered in return, and then stood up to greet her friend.

"Ugh, don't call me that! You know I hate it!" Angela replied, mocking anger. After a second of intensity between them, they hugged each other.

One hour later, Angela was reading a Potions book while Jane was once again trying to change her hair colour. Occasionally, Angela would shoot curious looks at her, but Jane didn't seem to pay any attention. So, she closed her book with a loud thud and crossed her arms.

"Why are you trying to change your beautiful hair colour into this disgusting bright pink?" she asked, looking at Jane's hair, which was beginning to change colour.

"Because it's nice and it's different. It's cool and it's funny," Jane said simply.

However, Angela retaliated: "I can't see the fun in that! Where did you get this idea from, anyway?" she asked.

"From Nymphadora Tonks," Jane informed her.

"Nymphadora who? Tonks?" Angela asked, her eyes wide in surprise. She was wondering why Jane would be inspired by an Auror's hair.

"Yes! You know, the Auror! The one who was with the Weasley family," she answered, her wand still pointed at her hair.

"Oh. That was her? Yeah, I noticed her hair too. What was she doing with them, anyway?" Angela asked curiously.

This time Jane put her wand beside her, leaned towards Angela and whispered with seriousness, "She's with the Order, you know, the Order of the Phoenix. That's why there were other wizards with the family, they were protecting Harry. The world's gone crazy, Angie…We might not see it yet, but Voldemort is gaining power…More power than we can imagine…It is said that he's gone recruiting the giants…Crazy stories…It's getting serious, I think…" she ended and took her wand again.

Angela nodded. She knew all this; she could actually see it. She had noticed her dad and brother speaking quietly together over the summer and she could tell something was wrong from the look on her mother's face when she had heard the news about Cedric Diggory's premature death. Of course, Angela had suspected all this, but didn't dare ask, because most probably they would dismiss her worries with consoling words.

Suddenly Jane spoke and interrupted Angela's reverie. "OK, now that my hair is ready, I'm going to see the reactions," she giggled happily.

'It's fantastic how that girl changes moods in seconds!' thought Angela.

"Wish me luck!" Jane added standing up, her hair now perfectly pink.

"Isn't my reaction enough? Anyway, good luck with the dungbombs they are going to throw you, because of the ridiculous hair of yours!" Angela said sarcastically.

Jane stuck her tongue out playfully before closing the door behind her. Angela just couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore said.

The night of the Sorting began! Angela sat at the Ravenclaw table, very excited to be back. She listened carefully to the song of the Hat, as she did every year, and she could understand that even the Hat was warning them against the danger that was coming.

Jane and she would share nervous glances occasionally, but it wasn't long before Dolores Jane Umbridge, a Ministry witch and apparently their new DADA teacher, made a long speech that exhausted most of the audience. However, what impressed Angela about Umbridge's speech was that the Ministry actually denied the comeback of Voldemort and to make things worse it was interfering at Hogwarts! Now, it was an undeniable fact that they were going to have a hard time with her at Hogwarts.

After that, the platters were filled with food and, after it was all gone, with desserts. Soon, all the students were feeling tired and sleepy, so they were dismissed to their dormitories.

On her way back, Angela approached Jane, whose hair was still pink, and they started talking about what happened that first night at Hogwarts.

**A/N: OK, now the bori****ng stuff is over. I hope you find the next chapter more interesting! Remember, in the next one Angela meets Fred! Constructive criticism is welcome! Read&Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:**** I'm terribly sorry for the delay! But it's here now! **

**In ****this Chapter Fred meets Angela. **

**Thanks and cookies to my beta****, Lyratearsx!! However, she won't beta my story anymore. I would like to thank her for her work and the time that she devoted on the story!**

**I hope you like it!**

Next day was a windy one, but that couldn't keep Angela nor any other student in the castle, for it was the first day of the school year. It was the day that friends would catch up on the things they did during the summer holidays, and the day that the teachers' headaches would start. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought. For her, the beginning of the school year meant studying, Hogsmeade trips and lots of walks around the castle yards with Jane. It also meant wolf whistles when both of them would pass by a group of boys. Undoubtedly, they were for Jane.

Besides, Angela was not one be wolf whistled at; she was not ugly, but she wasn't stunning, unlike her best friend. Jane had chocolate brown eyes with a gaze that could make you feel naked and humiliated when annoyed, and when she was angry, those eyes could burn you alive. That was a reason why she didn't get wolf whistles, because boys felt intimidated by her gaze. Her hair was straight, silky, and light brown and rested on her shoulders. Nobody except for the people she liked would receive a smile from her. She was neither tall, nor short. She was neither plump, nor skinny.

On the other hand, Jane had straight, dirty blond, very long hair and a pair of extraordinarily beautiful petrol-colored eyes that could charm anybody. She possessed slender figure and athletic body, for she was once a Chaser in the Gryffindor team. It could be every boy's fantasy. As for her smile, well there were no words to describe it. Her cherry lips were the perfect match for the white teeth that could blind you. She enjoyed the compliments she got, and that was why she had a new boyfriend every month. However, she didn't brag about her appearance and that was a thing Angela liked in her.

That morning, Angela quickly put her school robes on and headed to the common room, where she found her fellow Ravenclaws. They all greeted her and she greeted them too with a small wave. Oh, she was happy to be back! She had missed the castle, her classmates, the common room, the long walks, the teachers- everything! After all the greetings and the gossips, she ascended the stairs that lead towards the Great Hall. The four tables that were adorned with their banners were there and the food was already placed on the plates.

She easily spotted Jane, whose hair was not as pink as it was yesterday, since the spell had wore off, but it still stuck out, so she walked towards her.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" she sang, and sat next to her smiling brightly.

Jane looked at her quite surprised. "Look who's here! Had a nice sleep, I see!" she answered, smiling too as Angela helped herself with eggs, some bacon and orange juice.

"Have they handed out the timetables already?" she asked curiously, but she got an exasperated answer.

"Oh, please! It is ten 'o'clock in the morning! Don't talk about lessons!"

"And what am I supposed to talk about?" Angela murmured while taking a sip of her juice.

"Boys!" Jane exclaimed. She actually said it so loudly, that a few heads turned towards them, Fred and George Weasley among them who looked quite amused.

"In the name of Merlin's beard, will you ever stop saying such things so loud?" she said under her breath feeling her face turn red.

"Nope," Jane said and they both started laughing.

The first lessons of the year started and Angela began paying her occasional visits to the library, one of her favourite places in the castle. She was always alone there, because Jane thought it was too early for studying. However, Angela couldn't help it. In there she was like a fish in water. Sure, sometimes she was lonely there, but she thought it was best, because after half an hour Jane would find it impossible to concentrate on her homework and would start talking to her. So they thought it was best for both of them never to go there together.

It was one of those rainy days and Angela was running towards the Great Hall with half a dozen heavy books and her notes in her hands, swearing under her breath about the stupid weather and the possibility of her missing lunch. There was one thing she hated the most, and that was missing the meals, especially when she was hungry. Her feet were running like they had a mind of their own as it was like they knew where they had to go. She was on the second floor, just about to turn right to a corridor when-

BANG!

A loud yelp escaped her lips, books flew everywhere, parchment went up in the air, a laughing George Weasley and Lee Jordan stood aside and a dazzled Angela, while a baffled Fred Weasley lay on the stone cold ground. Angela put a hand on her head, checking for bruises, while Fred tried to stand up.

When she was sure that she wasn't hurt, she glared at the two laughing friends and said coldly, "it's not that funny, you know." Her words and glare had an immediate effect on them as they stopped laughing.

Then, Fred spoke, while helping her to gather her books up from the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he said, his apologies quickly.

Both Angela and Fred kneeled down, reaching for Angela's books and notes. She raised her head to look at him, this time not annoyed. "It's OK, it's my fault too, I was running," she explained, and her chocolate eyes met his chestnut ones. The time that their eyes locked seemed like an eternity and they both stood still in their position.

Suddenly, Angela, gained control of herself, and turned her gaze away. She reached the rest of the books and stood up. "Well, I have to go. I'm sorry for the…collision," she said quickly and started fidgeting.

Fred immediately stood up and Angela noticed he was a head taller than she was, and she didn't like it, because she felt quite intimidated. Then she shot one last glance at him, sparing none to George and Lee, and turned on her heel.

Fred watched her leave, his eyes following her. After she was out of sight, he scratched the back of his head and then turned to the others, whose mouths were wide open.

"What?" he asked in surprise and started walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

George and Lee, amused by Fred's reaction, shared a look of acknowledgment behind him and caught up with him.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Just leave**** a review and we will find out!**

**In Chapter 4 Fred wants**** to get to know Angela. **

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: In Chapter 4 Fred wants to get to know Angela better. **

**Maaaaany thanks to my new beta, Molly!! **

The next few days Fred watched her every time she entered the Great Hall, every time he saw her in the corridors with her friend, a fellow Gryffindor, or alone, every time she laughed or talked, or even when she didn't talk or laugh. He just watched her. He didn't know why, but this random girl he collided with intrigued him. She made him want to see her more and more every day. Her presence made him happy, enthusiastic, even excited!

Of course, he was discreet. He made sure that neither George, nor Lee and especially Angela could notice him. He just shot her quick glances once in a while pretending to be scanning the Hall. As for the corridors, well, he simply was in the right place at the right time. He wouldn't make a move, at least for the time being. Fred didn't know why, but he felt kind of different for this girl. He wanted it to be different from the other dates he had; he didn't want to rush things, he needed his time.

November drew in and along with it the first snowfalls on the nearby mountains. Lessons were difficult and required most, if not all, of their time. However, the twins couldn't care less; they had other plans and schoolwork was certainly not in them!

Fred kept watching Angela, more intently than before, but she didn't seem to notice and not anybody else for that matter. Well, except George.

"Who's the girl you've been watching?" he asked his brother with a smirk one day while they were having lunch.

Fred had been watching her over his goblet which was filled with pumpkin juice and he nearly choked on his drink. "Is it really that obvious?" Fred asked clearing his face off the juice.

"Well, no. But it is obvious to me." he said with a small wink "Does she know you-" he started.

"Of course not! Would I be here shooting her secret glances if she knew?" Fred answered sadly.

George couldn't help but laugh at this "Then do something, mate! Go talk to her! Don't just sit here and whine at me!"

"You asked." Fred said simply.

"Fair enough." his twin brother answered and then he continued "Who is she anyway?"

"She is Angela Estane, Ravenclaw 6th year. Her best friend is Jane Roberts, she's in Gryffindor." Fred said still looking over at her.

"How do you know?" George asked and then added when he heard about Jane "Oh, you mean that cutie, that blond one!" and nodded in her direction, where she was eating.

"I've got my sources." he said with a wink and just snorted when his brother commented on Jane's appearance.

"Hey, easy there! I didn't say your Angela is ugly or something!" he said and they both started laughing. "Anyway, make your move, don't hesitate. You have nothing to lose. Maybe you'll get a rejection, but you'll get over it!" and with this, Fred smacked him on the head.

* * *

15 minutes later, when he saw her stand up and walk out of the Hall, Fred decided to have a go at it. Besides, George was right, he had nothing to lose. "Wish me luck, mate." he said and walked out of the Hall as well, not waiting for a reply from his brother.

He saw her enter the Library, as she did everyday, and sit at her favourite table, a secluded one. She had just started opened her scrapbooks and Herbology book, when

Fred took a seat across her in the same table.

She looked up at him from her books, raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Instead, she looked at her book, without reading, hoping that Weasley would leave. He didn't. He was just looking at her and he seemed quite amused by her reaction. "In case you haven't noticed, I am trying to study," she started without looking up trying to be calm.

"I know." he said with a small smirk.

Enraged by his answer she hissed "Shove off, then!"

"Why?" he asked, the stupid smirk on his face still apparent.

Angela put aside her book and continued "Is this some kind of game, in which I speak and you act the fool, Weasley?"

"I like the way you spell my name." he said apathetically.

She opened and closed her mouth once or twice, stood up and said while gathering her books "I don't have time for your silly games! I won't allow you and your brother to make fun of me! Is that clear?"

"Absolutely!" Fred answered, now smiling widely.

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Angela growled and left the Library, feeling her temperature rising.

* * *

"I think he likes you." Jane said later that day.

After the incident in the library, Angela grabbed a surprised Jane from a game of chess she was having with a Gryffindor in the Great Hall and dragged her outside in the yard. There were barely any students outside, as few were willing to brave the cold.

"I think he likes you." Jane said after she had heard all that happened in the Library.

"W-What?" Angela hesitated and then added quickly "How can you say that? Obviously, Weasley wanted to annoy me, something he achieved!"

"Angie, honey, you might be smart as far as lessons are concerned, but trust me you're hopeless at 'reading' a bloke." her friend said seriously.

"Says who?"

"I do. Trust me on this one. I know the Weasleys and I know their jokes. I can tell you that if they wanted to pull a joke on you, now they would have made sure that you were embarrassed." Jane finished.

This left Angela speechless. She hadn't thought it that way. Jane, pleased by her friend's reaction, asked "So, who was it? Fred or George?"

"I have no idea…" Angela answered wondering who it was that annoyed her. Then she added "And why couldn't he just approach me and say that he likes me, instead of making me angry?"

"Tell me, if you liked him, would you approach him and say that you like him?" asked her Jane.

"No…"

"Here you go." Her friend said with a smile.

"But, why enrage me??" she demanded again.

"Because he's a Weasley!" Jane answered back.

"Oh…" Angela nodded in acknowledge.

**A/N: Read&Review, please!! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**In the next one they get to know each other!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

**A/N: I am incredibly sorry I abandoned this fic. I really am. It has been a really busy year and the next one is going to be even busier, because I will be sitting for my final exams which will determine to which University I go. So, you can see that I won't be having much free time.**

**This summer is going to be busier as well, because I will be having summer lessons, BUT I think I will devote some time for this fic. Especially in August.**

**Oh!! And thanks to my lovely new beta, Afifa! She's great!**

Angela yawned as she drank her pumpkin juice and opened the newspaper. There had been another mysterious disappearance. Again. The Prophet, however, had made sure to put that important bit of news inside a small square rim where it was difficult to notice. It wasn't even on the cover of the newspaper! Instead, it had a big photo of Harry Potter under the title "Harry Potter: In the brim of madness?"

She scowled at this, threw the paper aside and started playing with her omelette. She was soon joined by two of her fellow Ravenclaws who were chatting happily. Angela greeted them and took the paper again in her hands.

"Have you read the Daily Prophet?" she asked them.

It was the blond haired girl, Annabelle, who replied first. She was a very smart girl, a sixth year, but her head was sometimes up in the sky, thinking too much about boys and little about her studies.

"Oh, yes, I have. They are bashing Potter again, aren't they?" she asked.

"Yes, they are. I think that it is getting out of hand. He seems to be okay though. I mean, either he hasn't read any of this rubbish, or he is handling it well. One way or another, they've got no right to ridicule him and Dumbledore like that. Their job is to bring news to people, important news, mind you. My parents say that the Ministry has taken over the Prophet and that all this is coming from Fudge," she finished.

"And what do your parents know about the Ministry issues? As far as I know, they don't work there," the brown haired girl, Mandy, retorted in a cold voice.

Mandy's father worked in the Ministry in the department of Magical Transportation, while her mother worked in the department of International Magical Cooperation. They were good people as far as she could tell from the few times that she had met them, and she couldn't believe that they could believe all that their dear Fudge served them.

Angela blinked her eyes rapidly a few times, surprised that Mandy would speak to her like that.

"You're right, they don't work there, but that doesn't make them incapable of realising that the Ministry is throwing dust on everybody's faces to cover up the appearance of You-Know-Who! Just look at the Prophet! It says the same things over and over again to brainwash us! And it seems they've achieved what they wanted. You're already persuaded." She replied with the same cold voice, which grew louder with every word she said.

"You are the one being brainwashed, because you believe everything Dumbledore and Potter says without proof." Mandy said calmly, but with a provocative look on her face.

"At least, I don't act the fool when I see people disappear and the Ministry does nothing to deter that. Instead, it agrees with Fudge and assures you everything is okay, when it's not!"

And with that, she picked up her bag and turned on her heel, leaving the two girls behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jane was sitting on the Gryffindor table when she watched the scene between Angela and the two other Ravenclaws. It seemed that it wasn't just her that noticed the incident, but half the students were staring at them. As Angela grabbed her things and stormed out of the Great Hall, Jane decided to leave her alone for a few minutes. She knew how Angela could be when she was angry.

At least, Umbridge wasn't there. Not that she wouldn't hear about the incident…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She couldn't see where she was going. Her feet were leading her to the grounds, to that oak tree next to the Black Lake. She threw her bag on the green lawn and sat down on the ground with her hands crossed on her chest.

How could Mandy speak to her like that? They had been sharing the same dormitory since they were eleven! How could she believe everything the Ministry said when the disappearances were right in front of her eyes?

How could all this happen in a matter of seconds? Now one of her friends wouldn't talk to her and probably the other one as well wouldn't either.

"_I shouldn't have opened my mouth..."_

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. She expected Mandy to come, begging for forgiveness when she looked back and saw Fred Weasley approaching her.

"Oh. It's you." She said disappointedly.

"I expected something more romantic. Something like 'Oh, Fred, you're here! Have you come to save me from this cruel existence called life?'" said Fred with a bright smile on his face, and sat down next to her.

"Charming." Angela replied dryly, making room for him to sit.

"Always." Fred said, flashing another smile and then continued, "So, I came to congratulate you."

"For what?"

"For being so brave back there, of course!"

"Oh, that…I wouldn't call it bravery. More like stupidity. Mandy won't talk to me just because I voiced my opinion. Well, not in a very polite way to be quite honest, but she wasn't any good either! Had I known, I would have kept my mouth shut."

"Now, don't be so hard on yourself. She's the one being so bloody irrational, not you. Besides, I'm on your side," he said with a small wink.

"Was that supposed to be a warning?" she asked with a small smile.

"Take it as you like."

Again, Angela heard footsteps behind them. This time it was Jane. She was carrying her school bag and had two toasts in her hand.

When Fred saw Jane approaching them, he stood up and said "I'd better get going. Anyway, my work here is done."

"What do you mean?" Angela inquired.

"I made you smile." And with another wink, Fred left.

Jane watched Fred go with a quizzical look on her face and sat down where he was sitting earlier.

"What was he doing here?" she asked taking a bite of the first toast.

"He said he wanted to make me smile," she replied slowly.

"And you're telling me he doesn't like you…"

"Jane, I'm not in the mood for this talk now…"

"Alright, alright! But don't think you will get away with it, missy! Here, take this toast, I thought you would be hungry, since you barely touched your food."

"Thank you, Jane, you're my angel," she said and took a bite of her toast.

"That, I am."

**A/N: Read & Review! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
